


Startled

by izawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Cas, Jealous Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites
Summary: Written on tumblr for a request.Cas accidentally startles the Reader, resulting in the Reader distancing themselves.





	Startled

You and Sam exchanged glances as you both heard Dean and Castiel arguing in the room next door. They had been constantly arguing for a couple of days now.

“What’re they arguing about now?” You mumbled.

“Pretty sure they are arguing about arguing.” Sam chuckled dryly.

You sighed, you and Cas had been best friends since you’ve met and in a relationship for only a couple months now. You had both decided to keep it from the boys in fear that it would make things awkward. You looked at Sam and back down trying to continue reading the book that you were holding. After a few more minutes of hearing them go back and forth, you shut your book and went next door. “Guys?” You said hopefully, wanting to get their attention.

“Not now, (Y/N).” Dean looked at you quickly then back at Cas.

You sighed and watched them, trying to think of a different approach.

“Cas, do you want to help me with something real quick?” You bit your lip asking your boyfriend of only a short time.

“As Dean said, not now (Y/N), we are having a very important discussion.” Cas said, not even looking in your direction.

“Please Cas” You pouted. “I need a bit of research assistance.”

He ignored you as they continued arguing.

You groaned and went back outside deciding to drive to town and get something to eat for everyone, hoping it would shut them up for a few minutes. You asked Sam to come with you even though he worried about the boys being left alone. “It’ll be real quick.” You offered and he nodded, going with you to town.

Once you got back, you made your way to the room where you heard the shouting continue. “I brought food. Go eat!” You shouted as you walked in and stopped in your tracks.

Just as you walked in Dean shoved Cas against the wall and gripped him by his color.

“Dean don’t!” You shouted. “SAM!!!”

Sam came running in just as Cas shoved Dean back, making him fall on the floor.

“Castiel!” You rushed forward and grabbed his arm as Sam helped Dean up. You flinched back when Cas shrugged you off and looked at you coldly, his eyes glowing. You backed up more and your lip trembled slightly. “C-Cas, it’s me.” You teared up, not realizing how scared you got.

Sam gently pulled you out of the room and said he would take care of it.

You nodded and hugged yourself as you went to the kitchen and picked at your food as you waited for the boys to come in. You sighed as they took forever and just decided to go eat in your room. You set your food on the floor once you were done and screamed when Cas was right in front of you. ‘Castiel, don’t do that!”

He frowned. “I’m sorry, (Y/N), you’re usually fine with me popping in. I see that you are eating. I’ll come back later to apologize for my actions earlier.”

You sighed as he went off and pulled the covers over you, trying to take a rest.

Later that day you were organizing and cleaning the kitchen for the week ahead when you heard Cas walk in with Sam. You stopped what you were doing and went to the research room quickly.

Cas frowned as he watched you go and tried to follow you but you shut the door as you went in. He sighed and went back to talking with Sam.

You isolated yourself for the remainder of the day next to a pile of books. You didn’t come out as you got sleepy and just fell asleep on the chair.

Castiel frowned as you didn’t come to your room, where you two usually slept or talked before bed at least. He went in to check on you and moved you to your bed quickly so you wouldn’t wake up. He hoped you would talk to him in the morning.

The next morning you woke up, stretching around as you nuzzled into your pillow. You sat up as you realized that this isn’t where you fell asleep last night. You figured someone brought you here and got up to make some coffee.

Cas waiting on the couch for you to get up and looked at you as you walked in.

You rubbed your eyes, not noticing him as you made yourself a mug of coffee, making sure there was some left for the boys as you sipped it and walked back to your room.

He followed, knocking on the door this time, not wanting to upset you further.

You looked up and sighed. “Hi Castiel.”

He looked at you and waved a little.

You stayed quiet, sipping your mug until it was finished and grabbed a handful of clothes before going to the bathroom to shower, moving past him carefully.

He looked down, not understanding what was going on and followed you once more. “Can we talk?”

“I have to shower.” You said gently, closing the door in his face quietly.

Cas sighed and looked at Sam as he had been passing by. “I’m not sure what I did.”

Sam patted his shoulder. “I think she’s just upset after seeing you and Dean fighting yesterday, just give it time.”

You heard Sam and Cas talking and sighed, feeling guilty as Sam was right. You just had been scared at Castiel’s reaction when you tried to pull him away. You had seen him fight others before, sure, but he had never looked at you like that. It was a look that gave you chills and hoped you would never have to see again. You just needed a couple days to forget about it, but you knew it was hurting him in the process. You continued to shower and dress, drying your hair in a towel as you went to see what the boys were up to.

Cas looked up at you as he was reading something over Dean’s shoulder.

Dean bit his lip, doing what Sam asked him to do earlier. “Uh, (Y/N), just so you know Cas here and I are buddies again.” He said and nodded, giving you a cheesy smile.

You smiled and nodded back. “That’s great, thank you.” You brushed out your hair and sat next to Sam to see what research you had left to do.

Dean gave Cas an apologetic look and shrugged, looking back at the book in front of him.

You all worked together on the case for the rest of the day, you avoiding talking to Castiel at all costs, giving everyone short to the point answers. You stretched once you all were done for the day and looked at the guys. “Do you want to go eat at a diner or something for dinner?”

Sam and Dean exchanged a quick glance. “Yeah sure.” Dean nodded.

Castiel knew what the boys were thinking. They were going to try and force you both to be alone to talk it out.

You smiled and followed them to the Impala, biting your lip as you realized you and Cas always sia in the back together. You shrugged, knowing it would be okay and got in. You talked with Sam, forcing a conversation as you felt Cas’ eyes on you.

Castiel felt heat in his stomach, knowing this is what Dean told him is jealousy.

Once you go to the restaurant you got out and slid into to the booth, pulling Sam next to you.

Dean caught on and nudged Cas into the other side so you were sitting directly in front of him.

You looked at Cas directly and blushed as your legs instantly intertwined together.

Sam nudged Dean, giving him the look.

Dean cleared his throat. “I got to um…”

“We need to talk.” Sam finished for him and got up, pulling his brother with him as they went back to the Impala.

“They did that intentionally.” Cas said softly.

You nodded and tried to avoid his gaze.

“Would you rather have Sam?” He asked.

That made you look at him. “What?”

He took a deep breath. “You’ve been avoiding me, and getting really close to Sam, I just thought that you might rather have him.”

You sunk your shoulders and took his hand from across the table. “Cas, that’s not it at all.”

He looked at you sadly. “What is it then?”

You sighed at his expression. “I just got scared yesterday when you were fighting with Dean. You had never looked at me like that before and it just startled me is all. So I just kind of backed off…” You looked at him.

He nodded, understanding it slowly. “My intention was not to frighten you. I never wanted to. I’m sorry.”

You smiled and kissed his hand. “Don’t worry okay?”

He bit his lip. “Okay.”

“I’ll make it up to you when we get back.” You kissed his hand again.

“It is I who should be making it up to you, (Y/N).” Cas frowned slightly.

You giggled. “We can make it up to each other.”

He finally smiled and nodded. “Should I go and get Dean and Sam?”

You shook your head. “I know how we can make them come back in here.” You leaned across the table as Cas tilted his head in confusion.

He quickly understood and met you half way.

You smiled as you kissed him softly, gently putting a hand on his cheek.

He grinned back, happy that you weren’t afraid of the brothers finding out. He made a noise and slid his tongue quickly over your bottom lip.

You gasped and kissed him hard, making out with him slowly.

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Dean said as he came over. “We left you guys here to make up, not make out.”

You giggled as you and Cas pulled away. “Sorry.”

“Care to explain?” Dean still had his confused expression written all over his face.

“(Y/N) and I have been seeing each other.” Cas smiled at Dean.

Sam made an approved face and nodded. “Makes a ton of sense.”

“Uh no it doesn’t, how long? When were you gonna tell us?” Dean questioned.

You rolled your eyes. “Calm down Daddy Winchester.”

Dean sighed and sat down. “Just no PDA in front of me.”

Castiel frowned and you mouthed that you’ll explain it later. He shrugged and smiled, happy that you weren’t mad at him anymore.

Once Dean finished grumbling, you all enjoyed your dinners together. Then once you got home you went your separate ways, pulling Cas behind you to your room.

“(Y/N), once again I am deeply sorry.” He started.

You kissed his cheek as you shrugged off his coat and made him lay next to you. “Stop worrying.”

He nodded as he laid his hand on your hip. “Oh…were you still going to explain ‘PDA’ to me?”

You giggled. “It means Public Display of Affection, so in other words Dean doesn’t want to see us all over each other in front of him.”

“Like what?” He squinted his eyes.

You smiled and kissed him. “Like this.” You mumbled. “Or this.” You moved his hand to your ass. “Mm, even this.” You pulled yourself closer to him, pushing your hips to his.

He nodded understandingly, letting a pleasured sigh out.

You pulled back and smiled. “I’ll show you more along our relationship, okay?”

Cas smiled and nodded, enjoying that you were back to your amusing personality.

Once you both got ready for bed, you tucked yourself into his chest, closing your eyes.

All throughout the night he mumbled sweetly in your ear that he would never hurt you and all throughout the night as you were in and out of sleep you mumbled back that he was the only one you wanted.


End file.
